V4.17
Gameplay Update * Visual & Gameplay Update * Fnatic skins * Numerous champions had their texture recolored |Release = September 25th, 2014 |Related = Patch 4.17 Notes |Prev = V4.16 |Next = V4.18 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins was added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following skin was added to the store, but wasn't made available until October 2: * ( ) PvP.net * Fixed a number of patcher issues. * Fixed an issue with multitouch scrolling in the Mac patcher. * Players no longer lose access to the patch's Repair tool after closing the menu via the X button. ;Master Tier * Players who get demoted from Master Tier will now retain a minimum of 50 LP in Diamond 1. ;Ranked Decay *Ranked decay no longer applies in Silver and Gold (already doesn't apply in Bronze). * Fixed a bug where Bronze players could decay due to inactivity while up for promotion. ;Duo Queue Restrictions * Fixed a bug where the restriction for team mates to be no greater than one tier apart wasn't happening. ;Ranked Restrictions *The "Ranked Restriction" experiment, which currently rolls out Chat Restrictions to toxic players, has been deemed a success (primarily with regards to how accurately it catches players). As such, Riot is now expanding its functionality: Ranked Restrictions will now prevent the player from queueing for Ranked games until they have completed a number of Normal Draft games, as well as restricting their chat across all game modes while the restrictions hold. Additionally, players who frequently receive Ranked Restrictions will be deemed ineligible for Ranked Rewards - i.e. toxic players will not receive Victorious Morgana, Ranked Borders, Victorious Ward, etc., regardless of their ranked position. After being trialled on the PBE, it will be trialled on NA/EUW before being pushed globally. ;Suggested Players * Improvements to the player selection. League of Legends V4.17 Fields of Justice ;Dominion * Handicap timer now only applies when the point difference is greater than 50. Champions ;Texture Rebalance Part 1 : The following champions/skins have had their texture recolored to better match the new Summoner's Rift: * - Classic, Dynasty and Midnight Ahri. * - Classic, All-star, Blood Moon, Crimosn, Nurse, Silverfang and Stinger Akali. * - Classic, Amethyst, Freljord, Queen, Sherwood Forest and Woad Ashe. * - Classic, Hot Rod, Ice Toboggan, Red Baron, UFO and Urfrider Corki. * - Classic, Nightraven and Royal Guard Fiora. * - Classic, Commando, Enchanted, Gatekeeper and Hextech Galio. * - Classic and Jailbreaker Graves. * - Classic, Mistletoe, Prestigious and Wicked LeBlanc. * - Classic, Defender, Iron Solari and Valkyrie Leona. * - Classic, Abyssal and Subterranean Nautilus. * - Classic, Bladecraft, Gothic and Sewn Chaos Orianna. * - Classic, Battlecast and Runeborn Xerath. ; * Stats ** Base mana increased to 280 from 250. ** Mana per level increased to 60 from 50. * ** AP ratio increased to 45% from 35%. * ** Fixed a bug where Twin Fang's cooldown was only being reset to 0.7 seconds instead of the intended 0.5 seconds. ; * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 9 at all levels. ** Health regeneration rescaled to % of max health per second from 0.4% at all levels. ** At level 11, non-epic monsters will no longer interrupt the effect. ; * ** Can now be primed while Heimerdinger is disabled. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the ground effect would fizzle on Karma's death. * ** Can now be primed while Karma is disabled. ; . * ** The clone now spawns instantly and stealthed. ** Stealth duration increased to 1 second from . ** Breaking the stealth on either the clone or LeBlanc will remove the stealth on the other. * ** Reactivation time increased to 4 seconds from 3. ; * ** Maximum bonus damage reduced to from . ; * ** Buff will no longer be removed by non-damaging effects. ; * ** Nautilus can now pull himself toward champion-created terrain. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 44 from 49. ** Base attack speed reduced to from . * ** Attack Damage ratio reduced to from (min/max/maxHunt). ** Ability Power ratio increased to from (min/max/maxHunt). * ** On-kill cooldown reduction increased to seconds (affected by cooldown reduction) from 1 (static). ** Nidalee can pounce on Hunted enemies at up to double range and cooldown is reduced to seconds (affected by cooldown reduction) if she hit her target. * ** No longer affects the cooldown of when used on a Hunted target. ; * and ** The effects of Rammus' stances will now persist for 1 second after he changes the stance, instead of being removed instantly. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the damage range was 700 instead of the intended 850. ; * General ** New ability icons. * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Base health reduced to 398 from 405. ** Health per level increased to 78 from 76. ** Base health regen reduced to from . ** Health regen per level increased to from . ** Base mana increased to 250 from 240. ** Base mana regen increased to from . ** Base movement speed reduced to 325 from 340. * ** Soraka gains 70% bonus movement speed while moving toward allied champions below 40% of their maximum health who are outside of range. (Allies must be within 2500 range of Soraka.) * ** Soraka calls down a star at a target location, dealing damage to enemies at the point of impact. The drop speed is longer the further away the ability is cast. Enemies hit directly take 50% increased damage and are slowed by % for 2 seconds. ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Changed to ** Armor buff removed. ** Heal rescalled to from . ** Now costs 10% of Soraka's maximum health in addition to mana. *** Mana cost reduced to from . *** Remember that health costs cannot kill, and will always leave the caster on at least 1 health. ** Cannot be cast while below 5% of her maximum health. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 20. ** Range reduced to 450 from 750. ** For each enemy champion hit by , Soraka restores health. The amount is increased by 1% for every to a maximum of . * ** Changed to . ** Soraka creates a zone at the target location for seconds, dealing magic damage to the enemy Champions in the cast radius. Enemies standing in the zone are silenced till they leave. When the zone disappears all enemy Champions still standing on the zone are rooted for seconds and are dealt magic damage. ** Cost: 70 mana ** Cooldown: seconds ** Range: 925 * ** Heal is now increased by 50% on allied champions below 40% of their maximum health. ** Now notes it removes all instances of Grievous Wounds before healing. ; * ** Animation sped up. This does not affect gameplay. * ** Silence removed. ** Now slows the enemy champion by 99% for 0.25 seconds. * ** Now has a haste animation for while Talon is hasted. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 60 at all ranks. ; * General ** New splash artwork. ** Model and texture update. ** New ability icons. * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . * (Innate) ** Viktor starts the game with a , which grants 3 AP per level. Viktor can upgrade the core 3 times for 1000 gold each, with each upgrading granting +1 AP per level, +20 AP, +150 Mana and an augment to the basic ability of Viktor's choice. The upgrades accumulate into , which grants a total of +6 AP per level, +60 AP, +500 Mana, augments for each of his basic abilities and also upgrading his ultimate. * (Q) ** Renamed to . ** Upgrade renamed to Augment: Turbocharge from Augment: Power. ** Range is now calculated edge-to-edge instead of center-to-center, increasing the range by an average of 100 units (although varies depending on the size of the target). ** Cooldown changed to from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Now modifies Viktor's next basic attack to deal 20-210 (depending on Viktor's level) magic damage. *** There is no physical damage component. ** Base shield amount changed to from . ** Shield AP scaling reduced to from . ** Shield and speed boost (Augment) duration reduced to seconds from 3 seconds. ** Shield, speed boost and empower all granted immediately upon cast. * (W) ** Upgrade renamed to Augment: Implosion from Augment: Gravity. ** Range increased to 700 from 625. ** Particle starts playing as soon as Viktor starts cast, time between start of cast and enemy being slowed is unchanged. ** Stunned enemies are no longer affected by the slow. ** Evolution no longer increases range but instead drags stunned enemies into the center. * (E) ** Upgrade renamed to Augment: Aftershock from Augment: Death. ** Evolution no longer applies a damage over time. ** Evolution now causes a trail of explosions to follow the 's path, dealing the same damage again. *** Enemies hit by the laser will take only 40% damage from the trail. *** The total damage of landing both parts increased to 140% from 130%. ** Missile speed of the exploding trail is faster than the laser. * (Ultimate) ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 120 at all ranks. ** Radius of initial impact increased to 325 from 250. ** Radius of DOT zone reduced to 325 from 350. ** Storm always moves at maximum speed when moving towards Viktor (still moves slower when moving away from him, based on how far away). ** Damage changed to per seconds from per seconds. *** Damage per second changed to from . ** No longer silences on impact, but will still interrupt channels. ** Now has an Augment: *** Augment: Velocity - moves 20% faster. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Steel Tempest was put on a shorter cooldown if cast in conjunction with . ; * ** Size of spinning hourglasses increased by 50%. Items ; , , and * Now dynamically updates when you level up, instead of only being calculated on-consumption. ; * Now appears in the "Other Movement items" category. ; * can no longer execute . Undocumented ;Inventory * Now plays a brief sound effect whenever items are rearranged. ;Player Stats * Season One, Two and Three are now referred to in the client as 2011, 2012 and 2013, respectively. Patch Rundown References de:V4.17 es:V4.17 fr:V4.17 pl:V4.17 Category:Patch notes